When Times Get Tough
by The.Slithering.Woman
Summary: Ever since the creation of Team Valor, Mystic and Instinct they only ever agreed on one thing and that was the protection of Pokemon and Humans. However, this mission will force the new leaders Candela, Blanche and Spark to work together. A bigger threat has come to their home land of Kanto forcing them to travel back there together and figure out their feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Three Protectors of Pokemon

By: Racheal Locklear

Candela watched the beauty that was Blanche at work. She was in love with him the moment they had first met. She loved to sit and just listen to Blanche go on and on about his science. That's why the moment that Blanche informed Candela and spark that the three of them would have to work together this time she didn't even question why. Candela sat in her seat watching Blanche hard at work, determined not to disturb this beauty in his natural habitat. She leaned to one side of her chair, crossing one leg over the other as she put a hand to her chin leaning her elbow on the arm of the chair. She thought to herself "How could I win his heart? The only thing that he loves more than science is Pokemon." Her trail of thought was disrupted by Spark, the annoying leader of Team Instinct. He yelled loudly at Candela, turning his phone to her with a big white grin "Hey! Candela have a look at this!" She gave an annoyed sigh rolling her eyes and glanced over at his phone. A huge list of newly hatched Pokemon from their most recent rescue mission. At this moment she could care less about what was on his phone until glancing over to see Blanche standing next to her and looking at Spark's phone with a soft smile "They hatched pretty quick, Spark. Your dedication never ceases to amaze me." Candela instantly looked back at Spark's phone, giving a nod to Blanche's words. With that Candela went back to thinking of the mission, for a moment wondering if it was really this serious that they all needed to go in at once.

Originally, each team had their dedicated position and time that they would go. To start things off, Team Valor would capture those dedicating their lives toward harming or using Pokemon to their own benefit since their members were the strongest of the three teams. Once captured, these evil doers were turned into Officer Jenny and they allowed her to handle the rest. Next, Team Instinct would come in and take over from there. Since team Instinct had the most caring and gentle members they would take the Pokemon that were being used and take them to their HQ (or their closest daycare center) where these Pokemon would be nursed back to health. When the Pokemon were fully healthy they would find them new homes with old or new members from the teams, with trainers or if all else failed they would release them back into the wild in their natural habitats. Lastly, once all Pokemon were taken off the properties safely, in would come Team Mystic. Their job was to collect any and all forms of data as to further their research in new ways to save nature and protect Pokemon in the future. With this knowledge, a good portion of the time Team Mystic would be able to be one step ahead of even the most evil of the groups they encountered. For the most part all research and information found would go straight to certain Mystic labs throughout the lands, however sometimes they would encounter some of the darkest science known to all of Pokemon and humanity. This specific information was sent directly to Mystic HQ where Blanche would lock it away so no one could ever lay eyes on such horrific things again.


	2. Chapter 2

Blanche walked back over to his desk and put his hands on his chair. "Things have just been so quiet as of late. This is why these notes are even more unsettling. They are the only signs of anything in the past few months." He leans in and touches his computer's monitor enlarging the image of the letter. Both Candela and Spark walked over to the desk to have another look of Blanche's Letter.

 _To Blanche of Team Mystic,_

 _We hold two things from your homeland of Kanto that you hold dear to you. One, we have captured the legendary bird Articuno. Second, we have your father in one of our Labs locked away. The only hope you have of getting both Articuno and your father back are to disband Team Mystic and come to us in Kanto. We await your response._

There was no signature or sign as to who these letters were from. Candela frowned at the letter looking over it once more. She put her hand to her chin thinking to herself. "So they have taken Blanche's Father, along with my mother. Are these people just trying to take us down?"

Blanche turned to the two and noticed the concern on Candela's face. He waved his hand smiling a bit. "Please, Don't worry. I trust my father can take care of himself. His biggest worry, just like mine, would be Articuno." Picking up both letters Blanche went back to looking over them. One Letter was addressed to Team Mystic and the other to Team Valor. "So, they all pretty much say the same thing and don't have a signature." Blanche started getting deep into thought and Candela let out a sigh to herself, crossing her arms.

"Well, it doesn't seem like these are getting us anywhere." She glanced over to Spark and blinked noticing the panic on his face. "Spark, what's wrong?" Candela spoke softly and put a hand gently on Spark's shoulder. Tears started to fall over Spark's cheek as he looked up at them, he pulled out his letter handing it to them.

"They have my sisters…" Both Blanche and Candela's eyes widen as they watched Spark. Blanche took the letter from him and began to read it.

 _To Spark of Team Instinct,_

 _We hold three things that you cherish, considering past events we had to take someone else. I couldn't decide on which of your sisters to take, so I took them both. Along with the Legendary bird Zapdos, however I'm sure you could care less about it. You can have all three back, but here is the catch for you. You have to disband your team and come to us back in Kanto to get Zapdos back. And if Team Valor and Team Mystic don't do the same, you'll never see your sisters again. So, until all of these conditions are met, I will be keeping your sisters in a nice "Safe" place. Oh, and do keep this between me and you._

Spark started to sob and put his hands to his face, with Blanche staring at the paper. Candela felt anger starting to boil up inside of her. She grabbed a hold of Sparks shoulders shaking him a bit. "You idiot! Why didn't you just tell us?"

Spark shook his head looking at Candela, eyes full of tears. "They told me to keep it quiet..."

Blanche put the papers down and grabbed his phone. "We disband today and leave for Kanto tonight..." He turned away and headed out of the office. Once into the hallway away from everyone else he gripped his chest leaning on the wall a bit as he started to sob. Blanche shook his head, between all of this and now seeing the man he loved in so much pain, he wasn't sure what to do. For once He wasn't sure of what to do. He couldn't keep it together.

Candela watched Blanche walk off unsure of what she should do. She was never good at dealing with emotional situations like these. Trying to think quickly, she looked away from Spark trying to figure out what to say. Before she could even speak Spark hugged her tight sobbing softly into her chest. A soft blush came across her face as she hugged him back sighing. "It will be ok Spark, we will get them back. I promise." Just the thought of disbanding a team that her mother had worked so hard on building brought tears to her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Spark's neck hugging him tight. "Stop crying you idiot, you're making me cry." She felt the tears fall from her eyes and over her cheeks as Spark spoke

"Candela, What are we going to do?"


End file.
